


Formless Beasts

by ragnarok89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Dark, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy, Foe Yay, Halloween, Hate Sex, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Love/Hate, Marking, Morality, One Shot, Parallels, Psychological Warfare, Purgatory, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, So Wrong It's Right, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They wanted to be loved and to be feared.





	Formless Beasts

Kikyo knew that she was not of this world. Neither was Naraku. Both were abominations, not dead yet not alive either, for they walked amongst the living and the dead. She walked the Earth to ensure that she would find what was taken away from her long ago.

Naraku knew that now Kikyo felt it too, as deeply and identically as their grasp on humanity vanishing into the crawling nothingness. He ventured and looked for what was ripped away, all in the name of vengeance. He sought to divide cruelty from tenderness with the one wish he held.

They belonged to no one — _only themselves_.

They crossed paths time and time again, either in the hopes of spilling the other's blood, or in compromise. His claws and sinew clashed against her sacred arrow's aim, and then his cold, rough hands hastily pulled her priestess garb apart, the crimson and white of her holy obligation.

He _loved_ every part of her, smothering his mouth on her lips, coldness spreading, his hands her bare chest, leaving her gasping. She had tried to pull away from him, _in vain_, all for _naught_.

He claimed her, and she sought him, their mouths opened; her fingers in his hair, pulling pleasure and pain through her. He pulled her legs apart. She only clung closer to him as he entered her, rutting inside her, marking her neck with his teeth.

Her nails dug into his flesh. The void within her very being was fulfilled; she felt alive, sometimes. Her hands kept searching for what was lost, but in her worst enemy, she found it. Both sought and found the release they needed then and there.

They wanted to be loved and to be feared.

And, of course — they were _not that different_.


End file.
